whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Players Guide to High Clans
|price = Print: $24.99 PDF: $17.99 }} Players Guide to High Clans adds more details on the High Clans of the Kindred during this stage of the Dark Medieval: the Brujah, the Cappadocian, the Lasombra, the Toreador, the Tzimisce, and the Ventrue. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: : In the Blood Is Power : The Salubri have fallen. Now we are only six, although we do not stand united. Indeed, kings seldom do. But we are the rulers of the night, by divine ordinance and by the power of Caine's blood. If the Low Clans have forgotten their place, surely it is time we reminded them. The War of Princes will not end with madmen on thrones! : The Learned and Lordly Dead : The 'Players Guide to High Clans' contains detailed information on the Brujah, Cappadocians, Lasombra, Toreador, Tzimisce and Ventrue. It includes hints on running all High Clan or mixed chronicles; how High Clan characters develop over time; the mythology, heraldry and history of the clans; and new Merits, Flaws, and Discipline techniques. You'll also find details on High Clan secret societies and on the High Clan Cainites who command the Dark Medieval world. Contents Prelude: When the Waters Stop Written by Kylee M. Hartman. A recently Embraced Caitiff is batted around the High Clans that wish to claim her. Introduction Attitudes, themes, and moods found in the book, as well as resources for campaign ideas and atmosphere setting. Chapter One: Once and Future Kings Written by Kylee M. Hartman, Steven Kenson, and Ari Marmell. More information on each of the clans, including their history and what they stand for in the era of the War of Princes. Also includes where each clan calls home, who they ally themselves with to achieve their goals, and the blasphemous way they treat the sacraments. Chapter Two: Playing the High Clans Written by Matthew J. Rourke. Suggestions for creating and playing a High Clan character, including positions, havens, the common goals of each clan, and how High Clan coteries tend to operate. Chapter Three: Noble by Association Written by Jacob Klünder. The extensions of the High Clans: the True Brujah, the Salubri, the Giovanni, and the Lamia, and their histories and secrets. Chapter Four: Birthrights and Bitter Secrets Written by Michael A. Goodwin. The high level (six-dot and up) abilities for the following Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Dominate, Obtenebration, Presence, and Vicissitude, as well as combined Discipline abilities, the Discipline of Temporis, the Nigrimancy branch of Mortis, the Mortis rituals, the ways the Lasombra channel the Abyss, the Koldunic Sorcery abilities, and new, High Clan-specific Merits and Flaws. Chapter Five: Those Who Rule the Night Written by Carrie Ann Lewis. Character templates for each clan, notable High Clan Kindred, and High Clan sects, including the Topiarium, the Woodwose Savages, and the Michaelites, as well as sects within each clan. Background Information * Two entries in the index (Alfonzo and Sight that Pierces Lies) are marked with the infamous Page XX. * This sourcebook is the companion book to Players Guide to Low Clans. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Troile - Possible founder of the Brujah clan * Cappadocius - Founder of the Cappadocian clan * Augustus Giovanni - Newly welcomed Cappadocian * Shadowed One - Founder of the Lasombra clan * Ishtar - Possible founder of the Toreador clan * Arikel - Possible founder of the Toreador clan * The Eldest - Founder of the Tzimisce clan * Kupala - Demon of Carpathia * Veddartha - Possible founder of the Ventrue clan * Mithras - Ventrue Prince of London * Lamia - High priestess of the Lamia References Albigensian Crusade, Brujah War, Carthage (WOD), Feast of Folly, Giovanni, Koldunic Sorcery, Lamia, Mortis, Nigrimancy, Salubri, Temporis, True Brujah, Ventrue Schism Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2003 releases * * * * * *